The present invention relates to walking aids which can be attached to walking sticks and crutches, and to walking sticks and crutches with the walking aids attached thereto.
Persons with spinal disability value the assistance of walking aids on stairs, inclines and the like. The same disability may prevent them from bending to reach the ground and retrieve articles such as clothing, tools and keys, or to pick up a walking stick or crutch if dropped.
Walking on cambered surfaces such as roads and footpaths carries extra risk, and oil contamination increases the risk. Outpatient Departments of hospitals usually provide only the cheapest and most limited aids.